


Blowing Raspberries

by coolworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Na Jaemin is Whipped, This Is STUPID, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahhhh, donghyuck is mentioned - Freeform, its so cute though, like this is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolworld/pseuds/coolworld
Summary: Blowing Raspberries: blowing directly onto someone's skin, resulting in a tickling sensation.





	Blowing Raspberries

Renjun doesn’t notice the other presence in the room until he feels the small twin sized bed dip at the end, scarring him out of his focus on the video he had been watching. Pressing pause on the video, he looks towards the figure that sits at the end. He smiles and maybe heat pools in his cheeks too. Pulling out his earpods, “What are you doing?” He asks.

 

Jaemin doesn’t respond, but the side of his mouth curls up and he looks at the older boy with longing eyes. They say so much and Renjun suddenly doesn’t need a response from him anymore. Instead, he pats the spot beside him, “want to lay with me?”

 

Jaemin look towards the bedroom door that he shut before coming into the room, and then looks at Renjun with bright eyes. He grins mischievously, and the older boy gulps. He feels flowers begin to bloom in his stomach when Jaemin crawls over to him, plopping his head on the latters stomach. His arms encircle Renjun’s waist protectively.

 

Renjun feels warm. Warm like the sun was shining brightly onto his skin after months of overcast skies and chilly afternoons. Jaemin sighs contently, looking up the older boy once more before resting his cheek back on his stomach. It looks like he’s staring off into space, just enjoying the quiet comfortableness they’ve earned on their day off, and Renjun leaves him be. Renjun puts his earpods back in, presses play on the video, and begins running his free hand lazily through Jaemin’s faded pink hair.

 

They lay there like that for a while. Jaemin breathing softly against Renjun’s tummy, grinning softly when he feels his body heave up and down from giggling at the video he’s watching. At one point Renjun is laughing so hard that Jaemin’s upper half starts to move up and down with his.

 

Jaemin looks up at him, narrowing his eyes playfully. Renjun is too engrossed in the video on his phone to care, but his cheeks heat up when he feels his gaze. Renjun has gotten used to letting the boy stare at him intently. Jaemin did it all the time in interviews, gapping at the others lips while he spoke. Renjun learned how to keep his cool, when really he would much rather melt. It shouldn’t be harder to ignore it when they’re alone, but it is. He gulps when the boy finally looks away.

 

Jaemin isn’t pleased when he gets no reaction out of the older. But, he grins at an idea that pops in his head. He lifts his body up slightly to lift Renjun’s shirt up and when Renjun feels the cool air hit his skin, he winces, pulling an earpod out. “What are you doing?” He asks, stuttering over his words. He gets no answer. Instead, the latter lays his head on Renjun’s bare stomach and pulls the shirt over his head.

 

“Ya, Na Jaemin,” Renjun pouts, pulling the other earpod out and throwing his phone somewhere on the bed. His sits up slightly, propping himself up with his elbows. “What are you doing?” He asks this in a sterner tone.

 

“I want to feel you laugh,” Jaemin says simply, hovering his mouth over the warm skin. Renjun feels the flowers in his stomach grow. He bites his lip and tries to avert his attention to the window, choosing not to respond.

 

He quickly turns back, though, when Jaemin starts to blow raspberries onto his skin. Renjun’s skin is sensitive and _very_ ticklish, especially the skin on his stomach. Many people didn’t know that, because Renjun had a way of convincing people he wasn’t. Jaemin is probably the one person, besides Renjun’s family, that know about his hidden ticklish spot. He often used it against the boy, and Renjun would always crumble at his touch. This time, Jaemin was using his mouth, blowing raspberries. Just like a mother would a baby.

 

Renjun can’t keep in the laugh that he emits. His first instinct is to fight back and push Jaemin off, but his grip is too tight. Jaemin laughs against his skin, blowing harder. His grip then loosens, hands opting to tickles the sides of Renjun’s body.

 

Renjun’s face is completely red, the temperature in the room had heightened tremendously in such a short amount of time. His cheeks hurts from the laughing, and soon the laughs turn into shortened breathes. “J-Jaemin,” he manages out a lazy cackle, hands trying to push his face away. “I... can’t breathe.”

 

Jaemin only blows and tickles harder, laughing evilly at him. Renjun not only feels the flowers growing, but he feels the butterflies in his stomach begin to go haywire. In all the years they had known each other, Jaemin isn’t sure he’s ever heard Renjun laugh so hard before. The sound that fills his ears is so beautiful, it’s like he’s hearing a laugh for the very first time. He wants to hear it over and over again, forever and ever.  

 

They both jump when a knock sounds from the door. Jaemin freezes, face flat against the tummy. “Can you guys keep it down?” It’s Donghyuck, vexation dripping from his words. “I came to watch a movie with Jeno and you guys are being so fucking _loud._ ” He doesn’t wait for a response, because they can hear his feet shuffle away moments later.

 

Renjun pulls his shirt up, and Jaemin looks up, face red. “Hi,” he grins.

 

Renjun scoffs, “you think you’re funny or something?” He huffs and adverts his gaze from the boy. 

 

Jaemin can see the growing intensity of blood rushing to his cheeks and only grins wider. “I just like to feel you laugh.” When he brings his mouth back to Renjun’s tummy, Renjun thinks he might start blowing again. Instead, Jaemin leaves a soft kiss by his belly button and his breath hitches.

 

“Jaem,” he whines. Jaemin just chuckles, leaving a trail of kisses up his tummy. He climbs up his body and straddles the smaller boys hips and then continues trailing kisses. He starts from the part where Renjun’s shoulder connects to his neck, sucking softly. The whimpers the older boy emits encourages him to keep going, so he trails the kisses up his neck and to his jaw, to his cheeks, the the little moles, to his nose, until their lips are hovering over each other. Jaemin wets his own lips quickly, and lets out a breath at the site of Renjun’s thin, pink ones. His mouth is waiting like a question, and Jaemin answers, promptly closing the space between them.

 

The kiss is sweet and slow. It’s like Jaemin was holding the entire world in his hands and needed to be gentle, careful not to let it slip through his grasp. Jaemin thinks he has some kind of ability to make time stop, because in this moment nothing else existed. Not work, not the members that sat on the other side of the door in the living room, just them.

 

Renjun can feel Jaemin smile into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck, attempting to pull him down closer than they already were. He emits a throaty whine when Jaemin sticks his hand under his shirt, rubbing circles onto his tummy tenderly with his thumb. The kiss deepens when Jaemin tugs on his bottom lip, Renjun releasing another whine. He tugs at the hairs on the back of Jaemin’s head in retaliation and the latter groans into his mouth, kissing him harder. 

 

They break away when Renjun pushes him away, mumbling something about needing to breathe. Jaemin pouts and thinks it's a shame, he would have sacrificed a lung if it meant they could kiss without parting. Renjun reaches up to peck his lips once more, and Jaemin peppers kisses down his neck, before plopping down beside him.

 

He gathers Renjun in his arms, hugging him tightly. “What were you watching earlier?” He mumbles out into Renjun’s hair, eyes drooping. He doesn’t let Renjun answer, “let’s watch it together.”

 

And that’s how they fall asleep. One earpod shoved in Renjun’s ear and the other shoved in Jaemins ear. Renjun had fallen asleep first, with the phone slowly slipping out of his hand. It would’ve fell smack on his face had Jaemin not caught it, lazily throwing it somewhere amongst the sea of sheets and blankets. Jaemin tugs the blankets over them and wraps his arms securely around the olders waist, mumbling out a small “I love you” into his ear. Renjun stirs, still asleep, and that's all the response Jaemin needs before letting his dream state take over.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i've kind of given up on trying to write chaptered fics. i much prefer writing short little drabbles and one shots.  
> i hope you guys liked this one!! renmin have been really cute lately.


End file.
